JXHQ: Mine
by thechokesonyou
Summary: ONESHOT. Joker x Harley Quinn smut. After a nasty fight with the Joker, Harley goes to take her business elsewhere. The Joker isn't pleased. (Violence, nonconsensual sexual acts, please do not read if you aren't comfortable with this!)


She'd been staying with Ivy for almost a week now. Six days, four hours and twenty-three minutes to be exact. Being away from her puddin' for even a few minutes was painful enough, and this was killing her. She knew it was too early to go back yet. He was probably still angry, maybe hadn't even noticed that she'd left. The last fight they'd had was… Rough. "Are you seriously thinking about him some more?" Ivy groaned, right after shoving more roasted kale into her mouth. "Harley, your obsession with that clown has got to stop." Harley glared at her out of her peripheral as she poked at her own food. She knew Ivy's intentions were good, but it still hurt. She was her best friend, and all Harley wanted was for Ivy to be supportive of her. Of course, she knew that would never happen. Mr. J and Ivy had _never _liked each other, a fact that saddened Harley every day.

"You don't get it, Red, you've never loved someone like I love Mr. J," She muttered, under her breath. Ivy was a die-hard feminist, and one who never took any interest in relationships. She'd dated Harvey Dent for a brief while, long before he'd turned into Two Face, and it seemed he was the only man who could keep her attention for even a moment. Of course, even that relationship wasn't really _love, _but infatuation or maybe even lust. Ivy had never been in love. Harley realized Ivy was glaring at her out of her peripheral and she flinched back, narrowing her eyes defensively.

"Just get over him already, Harl. Let's go out for a night on the town, find you some new boy to entertain yourself with. You don't need him holding you back. We're the Queens of Crime!" She said, standing up on her knees on the couch. Her green eyes were shining vibrantly, happily. Harley sighed, stabbing at a piece of carrots with the prongs of her fork.

"I don't even have a dress," She muttered disdainfully.

Ivy squealed in happiness at her sad agreement. "You know I have tons of things that fit you," She said, grabbing Harley's hand and pulling her up from the couch, grinning. Harley groaned, irritated, but knew she wouldn't deny her best friend. She loved her, after all, and if it made her happy… She was such a pushover. No, that was too negative. She was a people pleaser - at least when it came to people she liked. She'd do anything for Ivy and Mr. J. Ivy threw her down on the bed and turned to her closet, putting her hands on her hips and grinning into the doors of clothes. "We're obviously going for something red," Ivy said, cocking her head to the side. Her long fingers moved their way through the racks of clothes until finally she jumped in joy and pulled out a short red dress, holding it up to her body to pose it. "Yeah?" Ivy asked.

Harley lifted her head from the pillow, eyes widening slightly at the gorgeous garment Ivy was holding. Ten minutes later, when she was dressed in it, she stood in front of the mirror, surveying it. It came down to the middle of her thigh, hugging every curve wonderfully. Her ass had never looked better, she thought dryly. The sleeves were long and came down to her wrists and the front and back were both low cut, showing the perfect amount of cleavage. "Gee, Red, I look hot," Harley said with a grin as she posed for herself in the long mirror. Ivy laughed.

"I've gotta say, that dress looks better on you than it ever has on me. Keep it." Harley turned to smile at Ivy.

"You sure?" She asked. Ivy nodded as she zipped up her own dress. It was a dark green and black, knee length and strapless. Her long legs made it look shorter than it really was.

"Look good?" Ivy asked her. Harley nodded rapidly. Once they donned their shoes, fixed their makeup and hair and stuffed their wallets with stolen cash, they made their way out to the Iceberg Lounge. Harley was still apprehensive. She hadn't flirted with another guy, or hardly even _glanced _at another guy since she met J… And here she was, going out, dressing up to show off to other men. Guilt ached in her chest, but she followed Ivy's lead, walking confidently into the Lounge.

"Mr. Cobblepot!" Ivy said, her voice caressing his name in the way that only she knew how. Oswald Cobblepot turned, looking the two ladies up and down before walking over.

"What can I do for you ladies?"

"We just wanted to say hello," Ivy said, running a hand down his arm. "We're stopping in for some drinks, and I saw you. How are you?" She purred.

Oswald grinned. "I'm great now, Ms. Ivy. It's good to see you both." He took Ivy's hand and pressed his lips to it and then Harley's. "Please, first round is on me. Tell the bartender it's the Penguin's orders."

"Oh, we could never accept that," Ivy said bashfully, rushing to refuse the offer.

"No, no. I want to," He told her. "Now, I've got to get back to business, but please, have a good night." As he walked away, Ivy and Harley turned for the bar, grinning.

Ivy rolled her wide green eyes. "Too easy." Harley giggled, looping her arm with her best friend. The bar was busy, light music playing through the speakers and the quiet sounds of muted chatting were all around them. The two ladies made their way to the bar, propping themselves up on the stools. Harley let Ivy do all the talking. "Can I get a Bay Breeze? And a gin and tonic, for my friend. On the Penguin's tab," She said sweetly. The bartender blinked, looking between the gorgeous redhead and the adorable blonde and then nodded, speechless, heading away to fix the drinks. Ivy giggled. "Men," She said, flipping her hair.

"Red, you never fail to amaze me," Harley told her.

"See anybody you like?" Ivy asked, curiously, her eyes prowling the room.

Harley hadn't even bothered to look. She glanced up from under her lashes as she picked up the glass that the bartender set down. She took a small sip and watched the room. No one could hold her gaze for more than a couple seconds. "Not really," Harley muttered.

"Come on, Harl. Forget about him for one night."

"I can't just forget about him," She whispered and then threw back the rest of her drink, sighing.

Ivy pursed her lips, looking around the room. "What about…" She sung quietly, sipping her vodka. "That guy? He's cute." Harley looked up, blinking. The stranger was tall, probably around J's height, and had the same wavy hair, though it wasn't as long and unkempt. His shirt was purple. She glared at Ivy.

She knew what she was doing. Ivy smirked and shrugged. "I had to try."

"He is kinda cute," Harley muttered, snapping at the bartender and pointing to her glass. "I _guess._"

"Talk to him?" Ivy suggested, crossing her long leg over the other.

"I dunno how to begin," Harley said. "Most guys don't like talking about bombs and the Batman and dorky puns."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "It's called being _flirtatious._ Watch." She eyed the guy closest to her for a moment, her eyes lidded, and when he saw her looking, his brow immediately raised, a grin on his lips. Harley was jealous. Ivy could catch a guy just by looking at them! She bit her lip. The guy wandered over slowly and leaned on the bar.

"Evening, ladies. I'm Jasper. What are your alls names?" He asked curiously, his voice low with a sexual undertone. Ivy smiled slyly.

"Margo," She told him. "And this is my friend, Patricia," She said, gesturing to Harley. Harley had to turn away to keep herself from laughing at the ridiculous names Ivy gave them. Jasper raised his eyebrow, grinning.

"Nice to meet you both," He said, confused slightly, but still interested. "How about I buy the next round?"

Ivy smiled. "That's very kind, but I'd honestly prefer if you moved your misogynistic, sexist ass back to whatever 50's movie you came out of," She said, not changing the tone of her voice at all.

"What the fuck?" He demanded, eyes narrowing. She waved her fingers happily and then turned back to me.

"See?" She asked. "Simple as that."

Harley burst out laughing. "That was _wonderful, _Ivy. Hook, line, and sinker." She raised her hands in an okay gesture.

Ivy grinned happily. "Your turn."

"I think I need a few more drinks in me before I start destroying egos."

"Oh no, honey, that's _my _job. _Your _job is to score some ass tonight." Ivy took another long drink, watching her friend squirm.

"Still…" Harley said. She looked at the bartender. "Can I get a few shots of tequila?"

**The man in the purple shirt had** his lips pressed hard against Harley's, and she of course was too tipsy to really care. Ivy was in the living room, having happily offered up her bedroom to her best friend. She was pleased to see her with another guy, even if it was just a one night stand. She thought the Joker was bad for Harley, terrible even. Maybe this will be the start of something new.

Of course, that was a jinx.

Ivy jumped as an angry fist started to knock on the door, demanding her attention. "You'd better fucking open the door, _plant!_" The Joker's angry voice screamed. Ivy cursed. She had to warn Harley.

In the other bedroom, Purple Shirt Guy was working on undressing Harley, by removing her shoes and then making his way up to her dress. The two heard the sound of an angry scream and a woman yelling back, and looked towards the door. "Oh," Harley said, realizing slowly. "Oh _no._"

"What's wrong?" The guy asked, breathless.

"Boyfriend," She moaned, dropping her head back onto the pillows. She knew what was coming next. And it wouldn't be good for either of them.

In the other room, Ivy tried to hold the Joker back for as long as she could, but he wasn't having it. "Where is she?" He growled violently, pulling out his switchblade and advancing on her.

"This is my personal domicile, and you'd better leave before I do something harsh, clown," She shouted back. The Joker started to laugh, grabbing a fistful of red hair and throwing her to the side. Her head banged against the coffee table and she fell, unconscious next to him on the floor. He growled at the sight and then turned to the bedroom door, kicking it open in one move. The Joker snarled viciously at the scene before him - His Harley, lying on the bed, her dress sliding down her shoulder and up her thighs with another man on top of her, looking at him with horror in his pathetic eyes.

"Your boyfriend is the _Joker?_" The guy screamed, immediately trying to back away. "You're - You're Harley Quinn!"

She sat up, scooting backwards on the bed, ignoring the screams of her 'lover' and staring with wide blue eyes at the Joker. "Hiya, Mr. J," She said quietly.

"Quiet, you cheating little whore!" He shouted, throwing his knife in her direction. She squeaked as it slammed into the wall an inch beside her head. The man on the other side of the room was watching in horror, his mouth open and his eyes just as wide. "And _you,_" He growled. "Touching another man's _property. _Is there no such thing as _manners _where you come from?" He approached him slowly, like a cat, slipping another knife from his pocket and twirling it gracefully in his nimble fingers. Harley whimpered.

"I had no idea who she was, man, I'm sorry," The guy in purple screamed, sliding down the wall.

"_Excuses, excuses!_" The Joker screamed. "I'm tired of hearing you run your mouth." He gripped the man's jaw between his fingers and shoved the knife blade into his mouth. "You don't even _deserve _to know how I got these scars." He ripped the blade through his cheek and he screamed, making the cut slide up, tearing it to the ear. He yanked it up the other side and then with a gleeful, bloody smile, slammed the knife into the guys forehead. The dead body fell to the ground and the Joker slowly turned around, staring at the small blonde with evil intent in his black eyes. "_You,_" He said, pointing at her and twirling his finger. "You… You, you little _conniving, back-stabbing -_"

"Puddin, please!" She yelled, but he continued, ignoring her.

"_Hussy-ass bimbo!_"

She whimpered, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Mr. J."

He shook his head, walking over to her and stroking her cheek with a bloody glove. "Oh, no, baby. But you will be." He went over to the door and slammed it shut, locking it tight and then turning around, yanking off his gloves and dropping his coat behind him as he approached her. "You _know _what happens when you do something Daddy doesn't like."

She nodded. Punishment. She was about to suffer. She took it as a good sign, though. If she was receiving punishment, it meant he wasn't either going to kill her or throw her out forever. "Yes," She whispered.

"Hm," He growled. He grabbed her painfully and flipped her onto her stomach, her legs dangling off the high mattress. With a loud exhale, he yanked her short dress up, growling when he saw she lacked to wear underwear. "You aren't supposed to _do that, _ya know," He purred, stroking her pale, bare cheeks with his warm hand. She shuddered, but nodded. With a snarl, he lifted his palm and smacked it down on her ass as hard as he physically could, making her cry out and tears to fall down her red cheeks. He rejoiced in the sound of her crying, her squealing beneath him. She deserved it, after all. The rage he'd felt when Cobblepot had called him and told him that he saw Harley leaving with another man was slowly dissipating into the need for good old fashioned revenge.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" She yelled, sobbing into the covers.

"You've been such a bad little girl," He growled, slapping her again. After ten smacks, her ass was bright red and painfully sensitive, and that's when he rolled her over again, glowering down at her with a vicious glare. "Is it sex you want? Huh? Are you not _satisfied, _girl?" He growled, forcing his hips against her bare pussy, making her shiver. "Oh no, honey," He said, stroking her hair back. "You aren't gonna enjoy it this time." He grabbed the knife from the wall and cut Ivy's dress all the way up to the top, freeing her body. He cut it off into scraps until she was completely nude beneath him. He trailed his knife up her body, grabbing her wrists in one hand. The knife nicked each nipple and she screamed, squirming below him. He shushed her and then trailed the point of the blade down further, towards her throbbing core. He tapped the skin over her clit with his knife making her sob quietly. She didn't dare move, scared to death that he would slit her in her most sensitive area.

He leant down, gnashing on her pert nipples between his teeth, making her scream in pain. He started to suck hungrily, but just as she started to enjoy it he'd smash his teeth down again, making her whimper. He loved hearing her pleas to stop, relished in the feeling of her body moving under his. His tongue slid over to the other breast, repeating the torture there, before finally letting go and standing up, unbuckling his belt and throwing it down. "Is this what you've been wanting?" He growled loudly, taking his long, pulsing erection out of his pants and stroking it in his fist. Harley whimpered at the sight, hating what it did to her. God, she loved his cock, loved everything about it, but she knew that tonight… She would not like what he did with it.

He crawled over her, straddling her torso, holding his raging cock in his hand just above her face. She went cross eyes staring at it. "Open wide, baby," He murmured, grabbing her hair on top of her head and shaking her until her jaw unlocked and he forced his cock down into her warm throat. She gagged hard on it on the first stroke. Tears sprang into Harley's eyes and she moaned, which just caused the Joker to feel more pleasure and begin pounding himself harder down into her throat. The feeling of her tongue and warm, tight throat moving against him drove him crazy, especially when she would gag or try to beg him to stop… The vibrations… Oh, he could have came right then and there. "You really know how to treat a cock, little girl. I bet your _friend _wishes he could had a try." He forced her head backwards, making her look at the image of the dead body, bloody and sliced apart as she was forced to deep-throat her lover's erection.

He finally pulled out of her mouth, smirking at the sight of her spit hanging off him and running down her chin, her lips bright red from the force. Tears were running down her cheeks, her lower lip wobbling. She looked so sexy right there, like a little girl, crying and begging not to be grounded. He wanted to pound her little cunt into the mattress so bad, to force her to submit to him and make sure her needy cunt never tried to leave him again. He growled at the thought of someone else fucking _his _Harley and then moved off of her, rolling her over. She moaned. "Mr. J, please, please, I'm so sorry, Daddy!" She sounded so pathetic, it made him hot. He couldn't stand the sound of her asking him to stop, though, it was her responsibility to always want him, and so, he grabbed a large piece of the red dress, balled it up and shoved it deep into her mouth, making her squirm and growl unhappily.

"Bad girls don't get the _privilege _to speak," He growled in her ear, biting down on it hard enough to make her grimace. He shoved her ass up into the air, holding her head down against the bed. He stared at her bright red ass, her swollen pussy, ready for him to take her. He positioned himself behind her, aiming the head of his cock just in front of her cunt. Before he entered her, he wound his fists into her hair, shaping two ponytails. He loved the way she looked with those cute little pigtails. He jerked on the two strands, making her whine against the gag and then slammed his hips in. Hard.

Harley screamed, crying against the gag, but not resisting. The Joker's hips pistoned into her furiously, and his teeth gritted against the fight not to blow yet. He wanted to drag this out, force her to take him deep and long, until he finally decided she was deserving a break. His thrusts were violent and forceful and the blonde was screaming in intense pain as the head of his cock slammed into her cervix.

"You're mine, you hear me?" He demanded. "All mine! You wanna go fuck some other guy? Think again, sweetheart!" A brilliant idea flashed in his head and he grabbed the knife from the mattress, positioning it against her back and slowly started to dig it into the soft skin. She bucked and cried out but he didn't relent, carving the letters into her as deep and slow as he could while staying in control from his thrusting hips. Blood poured down her back, and the sight made his cock twitch deep inside of her. He wouldn't last much longer. Not when she was bleeding and crying like this. It was driving him crazy. As soon as he finished carving the last letter, he laughed hard and started to lick the blood off her back, tracing the word, _MINE, _with his tongue. She was whimpering in intense pain now, and he loved it, his body shuddering. The blood wouldn't stop flowing and he slurped it up, sucking hard, loving the taste of her gore.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and shoved into her hard one last time, shooting his seed into her pussy in thick jets. He moaned, leaning over her, lying in her blood as they rocked with the rhythm of his movements.

When he finally finished and caught his breath again, he sighed into her sweaty, bloody hair and whispered, "How about we go home now, baby doll?"

She whimpered quietly underneath him and he giggled, placing a small kiss on her blood stained shoulder.


End file.
